Maybe I need Glasses
by Gadjo
Summary: Lois wonders how she could be so blind
1. Chapter 1

Absently brushing her hair from her eyes, she looked at the name plate on my desk: Lois Lane.

_I may be considered an ace reporter by the readers of the Daily Planet, but I would be a laughing stock if anyone ever found out how blind I've been. _

As she stared intently at her partner - careful not to draw his attention - she wondered how she could ever hope to look at herself in the mirror without wanting to laugh.

_They both acted so - no, not they, he - he always acted so gentle and protective around me no matter which outfit he happened to be wearing._

Watching him rise to refill his coffee, Lois wondered how he did it. How did he keep from giving himself away? Other than his glasses-

_I __**cannot**__ believe I was fooled by a stupid pair of glasses!_

He didn't seem to have any real protection from anyone who put 2 and 2 together. Then again, she realized, there were a few differences if one only looked at the surface.

_Where is that notepad, I know it was just- Oh, got it. _

_Column One-Superman. _

_Column Two- Clark. _

_Ok, now to think about just the surface. Only look at the person everyone else sees. _

_Maybe I wasn't as blind as I thought. I mean, if you don't get to know them both, it wouldn't be that hard to consider them different people. This list at least proved that I wasn't completely oblivious. I just did look at them closely enough. Maybe you aren't as stupid in your choice of disguise as I first thought._

_This is quite a list..._

Column One Column Two

SUPERMAN CLARK

Tight Tights Suits with wild ties

Commanding Mild mannered

No glasses Glasses

Crosses arms when angry Doesn't get angry

All business, but caring Casual and Friendly

_... but I still should have seen through it. I am an ace reporter. I have several Kerth awards, and I am the envy of most of my colleagues. So how did my own partner manage to masquerade in a pair of skimpy tights and become a close friend of mine, without my ever catching on? You should have been able to fool people who didn't know you too well; but I am your best friend! _

_I am your best friend in both of your personalities; so how come I didn't figure it out earlier!_

_Easy Lois, take a deep breath. You didn't have a reason to compare them. After all, who compares a Ferrari to a Volkswagen? I didn't realize he was two people because I saw him in two different lights. Clark was the guy who I ate Chinese food with and who listened when I needed to rant and rave about an article. Superman was the guy I dreamed about when I was feeling romantic and the person I yelled for when I was in trouble. My best friend and my knight who doesn't need armor, and never the twain shall meet, especially since it would be kind of hard for you to meet yourself._

"Hey, Earth to Lois. Come in Lo-is."

"Oh, Sorry Clark. I was just thinking." _I wonder what you would do if I casually told you that I was thinking about how many other people know you moonlight as a_ _super hero?_ "Did you need something?"

"You OK, Lois? You look a little distracted."

"I'm fine. Now is there a reason you came to my desk or did you just feel like bugging me?" _Maybe feel like telling me how come you haven't gotten around to sharing the fact that you have a secret identity? Maybe feel like explaining how you can be so casual to me in street clothes and so... so flirtation when you're in tights?_

"The Chief wants us to attend the Mayor's speech. We've got twenty minutes to make it if we want to find a good spot. Jimmy's gone for more film and should meet us down stairs. You ready?"

"Just a second. Let me grab my notes," _hide my comparison list of you and _Superman "and I'm ready to go."

"You sure you're OK?"

"Fine, Farmboy." _I'm doing great, considering I just realized my best friend has been keeping a HUGE secret from me._

"Clark, do you have any plans for this evening?"

"Not really, I was thinking about watching the game and finishing some old paperwork. Why?"

"Because you need to cancel those plans. Tonight, my friend, you are taking me to dinner."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. And then you are going to take me flying."

"I'm gonna what?"

"You heard me."

"But what-how-I can't-"

"Clark."

"I mean I'm not-"

"Clark."

"I can always try to contact Super-"

"CLARK!"

"What?"

"Relax. First, we are going to go cover the Mayor's undoubtedly riveting speech. Then we will come back here and type up our wonderful coverage piece. And then you and I are going to eat a wonderful dinner followed by a nice long talk. Alright?"

"Alright. Um, Lois?"

"Yes, Clark?"

"How mad are you?"

"You'll find out over dinner. Now let's get going before Jimmy decides we've ditched him and that this is his change to go it on his own."

"Whatever you say, Lois." _Don't try those puppy dog eyes on me, mister! After all, it's not like I'm really mad at you, but you don't have to know that just yet._

"You aren't going to do anything drastic, are you?"

"Come on Kent, we've got mysteries to solve."

_And with you, me, and you/Superman there are definitely going to be some mystery worthy stories in our future._


	2. Chapter 2

"A Fear of Communication"

_Clark, you are in definite trouble now. You should have told her. You should have just come clean in the beginning but, oh no, you just had to keep it a secret. You had to be mysterious and not tell her who you really were. Well, now you get to pay for it._

Looking at his partner, Clark Kent (a.k.a. Superman, a.k.a. the Man of Steel, a.k.a. the Last Survivor of Krypton) was truly frightened.

_She won't really hurt me, though I've no doubt she might try if she thought she could. But, she will definitely make me pay. And something tells me the payment won't be entirely painless or pleasant._

Laughing nervously, the nervous man worked his way past the group of reporters blocking the door to the conference room.

"Here, Lois, I got us some coffee." _Is this what I have stooped to? I can lift a space shuttle without straining but, faced with an angry woman, I resort to trying to bribe her?_

"Thanks, Clark." _What is she so smug about? Has she already planned my punishment so perfectly that she's already gloating?_

"Lois, you wouldn't want to give me a hint about what you're planning for tonight would you? Maybe just a little reassurance so I don't need to flee the country?"

"No clues. And you should know by now that fleeing won't do you any good. I have contacts everywhere and I would find you and may it much worse. Now get to work. The Mayor should be out any minute and I don't want to have to wait for you to find your notepad… not that it would take you that long even if you had to go back to the Planet for it."

_She really knows! That last part was so soft only someone with MY hearing could have heard it, and she definitely meant for me to hear it. She was still staring right at me! I am such a dead man! Maybe I should reconsider that whole fleeing the country idea, I'm sure I could find someplace in Antarctica where no one would ever find me._

I hadn't meant to keep it from her. I trust Lois with my life. She is one of the few people to know about Kryptonite and it's not like she would tell anyone. I guess I am just used to keeping it a secret. My parents know, I know, and that's it. What if I told her, she got mad at me, and she

accidentally let it slip? What if someone gave her a truth drug or forced her to talk? What if someone decided she was too close to me—either "me"-and decided to use her to get leverage for some plot? They have already tried that and she didn't even know anything. Now she is going to be in twice as much danger. Maybe it won't be too bad, though, she's probably going to kill me for keeping it from her in the first place.

It will be nice not to have to hide it from her anymore. No more lame excuses (Cheese of the Month, come on. What was I thinking!), no more getting dirty looks when I have to run off in the middle of a conversation, and, most importantly, no more lying to her. It will be nice to have someone to talk to that I don't have to guard myself around. It's great to talk to mom and dad and all, but they aren't really here; they don't see all the things I have to face. Lois is always right there beside, even though I tell her to stay outside or at least behind me, no matter which person I happen to be. She knows what it's like to be in danger, since she is usually the one who finds it, and will understand when I need to talk about something. We already talk about the stuff that happens to us as partners. Now, maybe, we can talk about Superman stuff, as well. No, I don't think it will be too bad having her know after all.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen of the press, if there are any questions…?"

Come on, you've already dreamt through the speech. If you don't at least appear to be paying attention Lois is going to really kill you.

Glancing at the notes of the reporters around him, Clark quickly picked up the highlights of the speech. Asking a few questions in order to convince Lois that he had been paying attention, Clark quickly wrote down the Mayor's answers, knowing that Lois would have all the information needed from the speech and that he could at least off this much to the story.

Gathering his stuff as the Mayor left the room, Clark looked over at Lois and was surprised to see her staring at him.

"What?"

"Just trying to figure out how I never noticed the similarities before."

Noticing that they were the only ones left in the room, Clark sat back down and turned to look at her.

"You never needed to compare us. We act differently, Superman is confident while I'm more mild mannered. We definitely dress differently. We even talk differently. There was no reason for you to think of us as the same person, so you just never noticed the things we did have in common."

"Maybe."

"Now are you ready to tell me what to expect this evening?"

"Yea, right. Now let's get back to the Planet. The sooner we get this typed up and in Perry's hands, the sooner we get to dinner."

Oh, boy. Something to look forward to. I wonder what the record is for slowest typing in history?

"Come on, Kent. I know you can move faster than that."

"Sorry, Lois."

Guess the slow typing isn't working. Maybe if I… no, she'd probably catch on and want proof of an accident. I can just see myself now, "Sir, would you mind writing me a note that this really was an emergency…what?… Oh, I need it to convince my girlfriend that I wasn't just skipping out on her." Yea, that would go over really well.

"Done."

"What?"

"Well, Clark, while you have been intently starring at you computer screen without typing a single word, I have finished. You can't put it off any longer. Perry has the story and we are now free to go. You want a lift home, in the car that is?"

"Sure."

Silently looking out the passenger window, Clark wondered if he should ask again.

"You do it one more time and I am seriously going to get annoyed."

"What? I haven't said anything since we left the building."

"You're getting ready to ask about my plans again. Don't."

How did she?

"Clark, I may have blind about who else you are but that does not mean I can't read you as Clark. Now, since we are here, you can get out."

"When and where should I meet you for dinner?"

"You are going to come by my apartment around six with some good Italian food. And I do mean Italian food, as in from ITALY."

"Anything else?"

So far so good. At least she didn't want me to take her to Italy.

"No. Just be at my place at six with dinner and make sure it's still hot."

"I'll be there. And what will we do after we eat?"

"Then, Clark, you are going to tell me your life story, including how you really got to earth, when you got your powers, and why you decided to become Superman."

"Sounds good to me, Lois."

"Good. Now get out, I've got to hurry home. Something tells me Superman might be stopping by later and I wouldn't want to have to explain why I missed him because I was with my partner."

I'm still her partner!

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'd understand."

"You think so?"

"Yea, he and I are pretty close. I'm sure he wouldn't mind your talking with me."

"Good. Now, unlike you, I can only move at normal speed and, since I want to change before dinner, you are going to have to get out."

"Bye, Lois."

"Bye, Clark."

"Oh, Clark?"

"Yea."

"Should I leave my window unlocked?"

"No, I think I can manage to arrive through the door."

"OK, bye."

"Bye."

Whistling happily, Clark entered his apartment. Tossing his coat on the couch and his papers on the table, he began spinning faster than the human eye could follow. In an instant, he was off the balcony and half way to Italy.

Gathering a few of Lois' favorite dishes, as well as some fresh bread, Clark took his time heading back to her apartment.

Ok. I have everything she said to get. I am five minutes late so she should have had plenty of time to change clothes and do anything else she wanted to do before I showed up. I have flowers; you can never go wrong with flowers.

And, since I'm still not sure she isn't mad at me, I have fresh chocolate eclairs straight from France. With offerings like this, she won't hurt me. After all, once she tastes these eclairs she is going to be completely hooked and, since I am the only one who can get them for her, she won't want to damage her only chocolate supplier.

Laughing happily at the thought of Lois strung out on chocolate pastries, Clark knocked on Lois' door.

"Come in, Clark, I'll just be another second."

Entering the apartment slowly, he set dinner on the table and, after hiding the eclairs in the fridge…

It can't hurt to have a few tricks up my sleeve.

…arranged the flowers in a empty vase and set them on the living room table.

"Nice touch. Trying to earn Brownie points?"

"Can't hurt."

"True. Now let's eat."

"Clark, that has got to be the best lasagna I have ever eaten."

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"I certainly did. And, since dinner is finished, feel free to start talking. I recommend you start with where you were born and how the Kent's came to raise you and finish with the address of where you got dinner."

"Why don't you go into the living room, I've got one more surprise for you before I start."

"Clark, the last surprise I had from you involved your flying around in tights. This isn't that type of surprise is it?"

"No. This is a perfectly normal surprise."

"OK."

"Mmmm. This is heavenly. You have got to get these more often."

"Whatever you say."

I knew the eclairs were a good idea.

"But don't let my eating stop your talking."

"You want to hear everything?"

"Everything. From your first kiss to what soap you use on your cape."

"This is my punishment, isn't it?"

"Always knew you were quick, Kent. Now enough stalling. Talk!"

"What about that flight you requested?"

"Later. NOW TALK!"

Smiling happily, Clark began to talk, and talk, and talk.

She wants my life story, I'll give it to her, but something tells me that it will only be getting better from now on…

The End


	3. Chapter 3

I Heard You Talking

"You never needed to compare us. We act differently; Superman is confident while I'm more mild mannered. We definitely dress differently. We even talk differently. There was no reason for you to think of us as the same person, so you just never noticed the things we did have in common."

_I hadn't meant to eavesdrop. _

Returning from getting a last picture of the Mayor, Jimmy Olsen had overheard Lois Lane and Clark Kent talking. As everyone knew they were in love-everyone but the two of them, that is—he stopped to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything important. What he had heard was definitely important, but it was not in the way he had expected.

_CLARK was SUPERMAN! _

Soon the couple headed back to the Planet. Caught up in talking, they had apparently forgotten he was there. He stood frozen in the hallway. He couldn't believe it.

Mechanically, he ran the pictures back to the Planet. Calling Perry, he said he wasn't feeling too well and was heading home. When he got there, still in a slight daze, he took a shower and fell into the bed to try and make sense of the information that had just thrown his reality into chaos.

_Oh, yeah, this has definitely been productive. _ Lying on his back, Jimmy Olsen stared at the ceiling, wondering about his sanity. _Maybe I misunderstood. They could have been talking about something else and I just came in at the wrong time._ Even as he thought it, though, he knew he hadn't misunderstood anything. He had heard them; he had understood them all just fine. _Clark is Superman. My best friend is the strongest man on earth. My best friend is from another planet. My *best friend* has lied to me from the moment we met._ Getting up restlessly, he got a soda and walked over to the window. _I wonder if you're out there saving someone's life. Or are you at your apartment working on a new story? Maybe you're having dinner; didn't Lois say something about your having dinner with her tonight? _ Staring at the sky, the young man thought about his two closest friends.

Lois and Clark: the best investigative reporting team in Metropolis.

Lois and Clark: renown for having a love obvious to all but each other.

Lois and Clark: personal friends of Superman and magnets for danger and disaster.

Lois: supposed girlfriend to Superman.

Clark: Superman?

Stilling staring at the sky, Jimmy saw a shape begin to slowly descend to earth a few blocks away. _Guess you're having dinner with Lois after all. That's where her apartment is. _

Realizing it was indeed dinner time; the still bewildered young man entered his kitchen and threw together a quick meal of defrosted pizza and stale pretzels. _Ah, a bachelors feast. _ Smiling to himself, he set his meal on the small table beside the couch.

Reaching out to dump the stack of papers currently covering the table's surface, he caught sight of a picture he had nearly forgotten about. Moving the papers aside, he picked it up. _You guys sure looked happy._ Smiling at the picture he had taken a week or so before, Jimmy sat down and forgot all about his meal. _Wonder if that was why you two never got together. _

The picture, taken as Clark was offering Lois a cup of coffee, showed the couple smiling at each other happily with their hands touching around the clasped mug. _Maybe now you can finally put us out of our misery and decide a winner._ There had been a running pool on when the two of them would finally admit that they were in love since a week after they had been assigned to work together. _So far you two have cost me twenty bucks. If you could declare your love, say, next Wednesday, I would really appreciate it._

Quietly he lifted the picture and tacked it on the bulletin board alongside several other pictures he had taken and found too important to risk losing. Finally turning back to his dinner, he began to munch pretzels while thinking.

_Clark shows up and gets a job at the planet. We get tied up in a warehouse and, according to Lois, Clark's ropes break enough that we can get out of the building. Wait a minute! Maybe that explosion didn't throw us at all. I always did think that the blast felt a little like flying._

Thinking back to his first assignment with Lois and Clark, he tried to remember what happened. _Clark's ropes "break"; I bet you broke them yourself. And, instead of being thrown, you picked us up and flew us out of there. _

Grabbing his pizza and taking a big bite, Jimmy tried to think of other times when Clark could have given himself away. _There was the time he heard...and when he saw those people...and then there was the day that he "found"... _ Mentally reviewing all the stories he had researched with them, he realized something else. _That's why you're always running off!_ Dropping his pizza as inspiration struck, Jimmy started laughing. _You run off because you have to go be Superman. _

Wiping suddenly tear-streaked cheeks, Jimmy tried not to hyperventilate with laughter. _Of all the theories about why you are constantly leaving—and there are some real doozies out there-I don't think anyone would ever have guessed it was because you were really Superman._ Getting his breathing under control, Jimmy attacked his pizza with newfound fervor. _I can't believe that people really believed that you had some horrible bladder problem or something. Oh man, the truth really is stranger than the rumors._

Finishing his meal, he dumped the paper plate in the trash and carried the pretzels with him back to the couch. Dropping onto it absently, he continued to think. _I wonder what made Lois realize the truth? It must have been something recent since Clark's still trying to explain how come she didn't notice earlier. Did he do something obvious that gave himself away or did she finally connect all of the dots and figure it out for herself? _ Still pondering what could have led to Lois' realizing who Clark really was, he drifted off to sleep.

Awakened by the feeling of something crumbling beneath his cheek, Jimmy lazily reached up and brushed pretzel pieces from his face. _Man, remind me not to fall asleep on the couch until I have it thoroughly cleaned._

Straighten his sore neck; he tiredly pulled out a magazine that was digging into his side. _I was looking for that. _ With a smile of achievement, he threw the previously missing copy of Photo Weekly onto a pile of other magazines he intended to read. _I have really got to clean up in here._

Rising slowly, he caught site of the newest picture on his bulletin board. _Clark is Superman!_ Suddenly remembering how he came to spend the night on the couch, he abruptly dropped back down._ How could I forget that? _

Staring at the wall for several seconds, he shook himself into action and, grabbing the bag of pretzel pieces, headed for the kitchen. Tossing the bag into the trash, he switched on the coffee maker and headed toward his bedroom without ever making a complete stop. Throwing his clothes on the bed, he absently dressed for work and was, after ducking into the restroom, soon drinking his cup of coffee.

He had just rinsed his cup out when he suddenly realized something. _How am I supposed to act? They don't know that I heard them. I can't just go up to them and say 'Hi. How ya doing? By the way, I heard you talking and I know Clark is Superman.'_

Leaning heavily on the counter behind him, he wondered what he should do. _I'm gonna have to tell them. I can't let them think I don't know when I do. But if I do tell them, and they don't want me to know, they might get angry or defensive or something toward me. _

Slowly, he poured a second cup of coffee into his just rinsed glass. _No, I have to tell them. If I don't I'm sure to let it slip and then they'll want to know how long I've known, and why didn't I tell them, and didn't I trust them, and it'll be worse than if I just tell them now. _

Pouring out the rest of his coffee and rinsing his cup a second time, he headed for the door. _I have to tell them, and I have to tell them today before I lose my nerve or convince myself I made it all up. _With his intentions fully decided, he headed for work wondering how he was going to break the news to his friends.

_Maybe I should write them a note? If I use a note, they'll have time to decide how they want to react to it. If they are going to get mad or scared it'll be better if they do it where they have a chance to decide on a strategy before they have to see me. I definitely don't want Superman to think I'm gonna blow the whistle on him or something. Darn, this is really confusing! I can tell Clark anything and I don't have to worry about him doing anything but talking a little sense into me. With Superman, well, it's not like talking to my best friend. _

Parking in the garage, he entered the building without registering his actions. _I think I'll write them a note. That way I can make a run for it if they don't take it well. _Grinning at the idea of the Planet's top reporting team chasing him around the room, he apprehensively exited the elevator. _There they are_.

The two of them were together as usual. Lois was sitting in her chair and Clark perched on the corner of her desk. As he watched, Lois said something that caused Clark to laugh. _It seems so strange. They still look the same but I feel so different._

Leaning against the railing above the room's main floor, he looked for any differences in his friends. _They seem to be acting the same_. As Clark wandered back to his desk and began typing, Jimmy noticed that Lois' eyes had monitored him until he was fully seated. _I wonder what tipped you off,_ He mentally asked her. _How come you finally noticed? _

"OLSEN! What are you doing up there? Get to work! Go help Sullivan. He needs some shots of that carnival downtown."

"I'm on it, Chief." Turning to follow Sullivan into the elevator, he cast a last look at his friends. _I'll write a note to you when I get back and tell you everything. _

"So, Olsen, you ready to take some award worthy pictures?"

Facing the man beside him, Jimmy firmly blocked Lois and Clark from his mind and focused on getting some shots the Chief could-and would-use.

Sitting at the conference room table, Jimmy stared at the letter he had written. _Looks like it's as good as I'm gonna get it. _Folding the paper carefully, he wiped suddenly damp palms on his pants. _RELAX! They're your friends_. Trying desperately to convince himself that he wasn't making a huge mistake, he headed toward his friends' desks. Glancing around the room, mostly empty now that the day was almost over, he felt a sudden kinship with the knights headed for the dragon's cavern. _Great. Now you've gone from them chasing you around the room to them as a two-headed dragon and you a knight. Jimmy, you have got to work on controlling your imagination_.

"Hey, Jimmy. You OK? You don't look so good."

"Huh? Oh, Clark. Umm, I've just got something on my mind. Here…uh…this is for you. But…would you mind waiting to read it until I leave? And…well…you might want to read it with Lois."

"Sure, Jimmy. You sure you're OK, though? If you're in any trouble or-"

"No. No. I'm fine. Like I said, I've just got something on my mind. Well, I'll see you later. I have got to get home. If I don't clean up soon I am going to forget where the furniture is." Backing away quickly, he threw a quick wave at his two very confused friends and ducked into the elevator before they could say anything.

Leaning against the back wall of the elevator, he let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding. _I've done my part. I told them what I heard, how I heard it, and how I felt about it. Now it's up to them_.

Leaving the building, he took another deep breath before releasing it slowly. _OK, guys. Now it's up to you. What do you plan to do now that I know_? Standing under the lamppost in front of the Planet, he heard a weird "whoosh". Looking around, he was startled when suddenly addressed from a few feet above his head.

"Hey, Jimmy. Guess we need to talk, huh?"

Looking into Superman's eyes, Jimmy was struck by how obviously they were the same eyes he saw every day when he talked to his best friend. _Maybe I need glasses? How could I not have noticed? It is so obvious. And the way he called my name. It is exactly the way he said it inside not ten minutes ago._

"Jimmy!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just wondering how come I never noticed before?"

Grinning as he realized what he had said, he looked at the man who had landed and now stood beside him. "I'm really sorry I eavesdropped. I didn't mean to spy or anything. It's just that"

"It's OK, Jimmy. I trust you. And it's my own fault. If I'd thought about it, I would have checked to make sure no one was nearby rather than just looking to make sure no one was in the room."

"You really don't mind? If you guys don't want to talk about it, it's OK. We can just pretend it never happened. Never talk about it. Never think about it. It was all a bad dream. I can keep a secret."

"Relax, Jimmy. I really don't mind. I'll admit your note sort of shocked me, but I can't say I really mind you knowing. And, since you definitely have questions, how about we get together and I'll try and answer them?"

As the two men smiled at each other, content that neither was angry or uncomfortable, Jimmy finally relaxed. "Guess you'll have to give me the same speech you gave Lois."

"Then I guess I'd better be there to make sure he doesn't forget anything."

"Um, hey, Lois." Looking at Lois, he searched for any sign of anger that he was in on the secret. _No clenched jaw. Her eyes aren't doing their laser imitation. In fact…_ Looking into his friend's eyes, he was rewarded with a grin. _It looks like things are OK_.

"OK, guys. Here's the plan. Jimmy, you are coming home with me. *Superman*"

The three friends shared a smile. "You think you can remember your part?"

"Yes, Lois. I think I can remember what I'm supposed to do. See you in a little bit."

"Sure, Superman." Watching him rise into the air, Jimmy wondered again if they really minded his knowing their secret.

"Jimmy, I am so glad you found out."

"What?" G_lad?_

"Yes, I am definitely glad you found out. It's going to be hard enough time trying to cover for him as it is. And I refuse to use his 'I forgot I have a library book to return' type excuses. Now, since you're in the on the secret too, you can help me come up with things that aren't so obvious."

Walking toward her car, as she had a firm hand on his elbow, he noticed that she suddenly looked a little nervous.

"You know I won't tell anyone." Hearing the soft exhalation from the woman beside him, he stopped and looked directly into her eyes. "You guys are my friends, Lois. No way would I rat on you."

"I know, Jimmy. I guess, well, this is the story of the century. If anyone ever found out, it would kill Clark. I don't just mean he wouldn't be able to *be* Clark anymore. Being Clark is *who* he is; being Superman is *what* he can do. I know it's a little confusing; I didn't even understand it all myself until I had a talk with Martha this morning. But, if he ever had to stop being Clark, I don't know if he could continue being Superman either."

Noticing the tears in her eyes, he pulled her into a quick hug. "Don't worry. I'm not telling anyone. It'll just be our secret. OK?" Smiling as the head on his shoulder nodded slightly, he found himself suddenly pushed toward the car.

"Enough mushy stuff. We've got to get home. Superman should be there in a few minutes with a nice dinner and, if he knows what's good for him, he'll remember to bring me some more éclairs."

"Éclairs?"

"Yeah. I made him come over yesterday night-with dinner-to tell me his real life story. Well, he decided to try and bribe me with some chocolate éclairs."

"I guess the bribe didn't work, huh?"

"No," Flashing him an evil grin, she turned back toward the road. "But they were definitely good."

"You've already heard this; you don't have to hear him tell it again. He can tell me later or…."

"No. I want to hear it. I'm sure I missed a few things yesterday and, since I already know the basics, I've had time to think up a few questions."

As the two friends rode toward Lois' house, they smiled and wondered what new secrets they would learn about their friend.

High over the Atlantic Ocean, a man in blue tights and a red cape smiled. He had started the week living alone with his secret and eating fast food. Now he had two friends who not only knew all about him, but didn't treat him any differently than they had before they knew. He was on his way to get dinner from the other side of the world and would again be spending the evening telling his life story without having to edit anything.

Stopping to grab a quick box of éclairs, he laughed and turned toward China. Waiting quietly for his order to be wrapped up, Superman drew a folded paper from where he had tucked it into his sleeve. Looking at the note again, he smiled. Reading it again, he wondered what other surprises he could expect to receive.

"Well," he said to himself, "if the last two days are any clue, they should be pretty good ones."

**Jimmy's Note:**

Dear Lois and Clark,

I'm not sure how to start, so I'll just be quick. I overheard you two talking at the conference yesterday. I didn't mean to. I was heading back from getting a few last shots of the Mayor and didn't want to interrupt.

Well, I heard what you were saying. I know Clark is Superman. I'm not going to tell anyone or anything; I just thought I should let you know in case you ever needed any help or anything. You don't have to say anything about this if you don't want to.

(If I'm wrong, and Clark isn't Superman, please pretend this letter never existed.)

Like I said, you don't have to say anything about this, and I promise I won't ever mention it. I just thought you should know that I know. If you ever need any help or anything feel free to tell. I won't even ask for detail, just say it's important and I'll do whatever you ask.

Your Friend,

Jimmy Olsen


	4. Chapter 4

Who Knows

_There they are. My best and, though no one admits to noticing it, my favorite team._

Watching the young couple working contentedly at their desks, Perry White, Editor of the Daily Planet, had to smile. _Best move I ever made sticking you two together. _

Getting up for a donut break, Clark Kent stopped to say something to his partner. Seeing the smile they shared, Perry chuckled and looked back at the article they had given him only minutes before. _Your usual great work of course._

It wasn't the article that made him chuckle, though. Turning his chair towards his favorite framed photo of the King (AKA Elvis Presley), he propped his feet up on a stack of files lying on the floor and relaxed. "You know, King, those two are a real piece of work."

Lifting his mug, he silently toasted the King and took a long sip. "After today, something tells me they are only going to get better. And poor Jimmy, I'm not sure how he got mixed up in all this but it'll sure help the boy to spend more time with those two. Maybe give him that last boost he needs to go from kid to adult."

Thinking back to earlier that day, he took another long sip from his mug. Leaning back more comfortably, he thought about everything that had happened.

"Yea, King. After today, things are sure to get more interesting."

_FLASH BACK TO NINE O'CLOCK THAT MORNING_

"Lois, it won't work." Perched on the edge of her desk, Clark looked pleadingly at his partner and best friend.

"Sure it will, Clark. We go in, get the interview, and are out in no time. Relax, nothing is going to happen."

"Haven't you noticed? When you're involved something always happens."

"Then it's just a good thing you and Superman are always there to save me."

Pushing her chair back from her desk, Lois headed straight for Perry's office, leaving Clark to trail miserably behind.

"Lois, Honey, why do I have the feeling I am not going to like whatever you are about to ask me?" Standing in his doorway, and having heard their entire conversation, Perry tried to hide a smile. _Looks like "Mad Dog" Lane's about to pay me a visit. And her visits always bring a front-page story_.

"Perry, not you too! What is the big deal? It's just a little risk that could mean a big story. Anyway, the guard will be there if anything goes wrong."

Preceding Perry into his office, Lois took a seat and made herself comfortable. Impatiently, she waited for them to come in and close the door. "OK, Lois. Let's hear this little risk that means a big story."

Listening to Lois explain the supposed black market ties to the Mayor, the blackmail used to control city council decisions, and basically a story that really would ensure a front-page placement, Perry couldn't help but notice Clark.

_Sorry, Son. It looks like there's no way out of it. Once she's gotten herself this deep into a story, there is *no* way to get her to let it go. And I'm sure you wouldn't have it any other way._

Although he had seen them fight, and once or twice feared one of them (Lois) would actually take a punch or two at the other (Clark), he knew that they were meant for each other. _You two are certainly the pair to prove that opposites attract._

Thinking back to the day he had first introduced them, he remembered how shocked Lois had looked. _Clark, my boy, you didn't stand a chance once you got a look at her. And Lois, darling, you were a gonner just as fast. You just fought it a little better. And you can definitely fight. It took forever just to get you to stop arguing with me when I said Clark had to work with you on a story. Now look at you. You two might as well be joined at the hip for all the stories you do on your own anymore._

As Lois continued talking about the big scoop Bobby Bigmouth had given her, Perry noticed Clark quietly slip out of the door. Watching him, Perry saw him stop by his and Lois' desk to pick up their coffee cups, fill them from the pot in the corner, and head back to his office.

Reentering the room, he seated himself and held out Lois' mug. Without a noticeable pause, she reached out, grabbed the cup, took a sip, and continued talking. _You two are definitely something special_. As his younger friends, and children of heart if not of blood, stared at him; Perry couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"I am *so* glad you find our corrupt Mayor something to laugh about," Lois said sweetly.

Having known her long enough to realize that a *sweet* Lois was a *dangerous* Lois, he quickly held up his hands in a sign of surrender. "Sorry, Kids." With a deep breath, he fought to stop the chuckles that refused to end. Quickly, the two reporters shared a glance that meant nothing to him but apparently communicated something to each other. "Sorry, Lois. Just give me a minute." Taking another deep breath and counting to ten as the stress coaches were also telling him to try and do, he managed to calm down a little.

"I'm sorry, Lois, but you two are just too much for an old man like me to take."

Sharing another private glance, they both turned confused faces toward him and waited expectantly. Taking another sip of her coffee, Lois raised a questioning eyebrow and, motioning Clark to sit down from his half-standing position, made it quite clear that no one was going anywhere until that statement had been explained to her satisfaction.

"Do you remember the first time you two met?" he asked after he took a sip from his own mug.

"Sure," Lois answered with obvious confusion. "I came in here with a big story and you told me this 'Boy Scout' was supposed to be my partner." Chuckling with a glance at her partner, she gave him a smile to take the sting from her words. "I remember thinking he must be someone's son or something. I was also half convinced you wanted me to get rid of him. After all, why else would you partner him with *me*?" With another smile at her partner, she reached out and patted his shoulder. "Luckily, I took pity on him and wasn't too rough."

"Not too rough, huh?" Clark focused incredulous eyes on Lois. "You nearly got me *killed* before I'd even been here a week. If that was how you acted when you were being generous, I am definitely glad you didn't take offense toward working with me. I probably wouldn't have survived."

"Oh, I don't know, Clark. You seem to be a rather *strong* person. Something tells me you'd have survived with *flying* colors." Watching another of their conspiratorial glances, Perry grinned. _Wonder what you are "saying"._

Watching them stare at each other, Perry noticed something else. _The confused tension that you two usually carry is gone. _ From the moment he had paired them, he had noticed that there seemed to be something stopping them from getting as close as they both obviously wanted to get. That barrier seemed to be gone. _I don't know what you've done, but I'm glad it finally cleared the air between you too._

"GUYS!"

Turning to the suddenly wide flung door, the three looked at a rushed and red-faced Jimmy Olsen. "Fire at 10th and Joteal. Fire trucks are on the way. The whole block is supposed to be in danger and a bunch of buildings are already completely gone."

"We're on it." Grabbing Clark by the arm, the two left at a run. As she passed him, Lois grabbed Jimmy with her one free hand and, without stopping, pulled him with her.

"Jimmy, you're with us."

Pushing the two men ahead of her, Lois stopped only long enough to grab her coat, purse, and note pad from the top of her desk. The three were quickly standing before the elevator but, just as it opened and they began to enter, Lois pushed Clark back out.

"Clark, I forgot my notes on the Fizsas article in the archive room. Go get them before someone accidentally throws them away. We'll meet you there." As she and Jimmy disappeared behind the closing elevator doors, Clark quickly ran down the side hall. Watching him, Perry noticed him duck into one of the storage rooms.

_So you finally told her, huh. Guess that explains some of your glances. It's about time she knew the truth._

_FLASH FORWARD TO ELEVEN O'CLOCK THAT MORNING_

As the three young people came into the room, Perry rose and moved toward his door. Listening to them talking, he smiled.

"-and you could have just ducked with her under the car."

"Lois, I was trying to keep a little girl from being turned into a charcoal briquette. I wasn't thinking about whether or not I might get hurt. I mean-man, Lois-she is a little kid. Anyway, it would be easier for the fireman to find me than to find her."

Watching the couple walking toward him from the elevators, Perry chuckled. "Something happen?" he said with a raised brow. _As if I really needed to ask. _

"Yea, Perry. Something happened. Jimmy here decided to be a hero. With the entire road filled with firemen, he spots this little girl trying to run into the fire. Seems she forgot her doll in it or something. Well, she decides to sneak in. Jimmy sees her, manages to grab here and roll her under a car just before a beam comes loose in the building and starts falling right where she was standing."

"Jimmy, Son, are you all right?" _You don't look hurt, a little dirty but not hurt._

"I'm fine, Chief. Superman saw us and grabbed me before I got more than a little ash in my hair. It was no big deal."

Seeing how the younger man ducked his head, Perry knew it *was* a big deal.

_I don't won't to push, but I'm definitely gonna near more details than that._

About to ask another question, Perry noticed something new. Lois was standing with her hand resting gently on the younger man's arm. _There's something else-_Looking closer, Perry figured out what it was. _They're more connected._

Though they had always been cordial, and had even managed to become friends since Clark arrived, they had never been especially close. Looking at them now, he realized that could no longer be said. _You look like little kids who have just joined a secret club. That's not just what you look like-it's what you are_! Noticing the looks on their faces as Clark exited the elevator, he figured it out. _Judas Priest! You *both* know._ Waving a quick hand at Clark and admonishing them all that he expected their work in his office by deadline, he quickly returned to his office.

_How did you *both* figure it out?_

Grabbing his cup of coffee, he took a big swig and tried to figure out how it could have happened. _I_ _was surprised that Lois knew, but I've been expecting it. Lois is a very bright girl and she couldn't have missed it for long, though I did think she would have caught on before now._ Sitting down behind his desk, he continued speculating. _Did you find out together? Did Clark decide to tell you or did you each figure it out on your own? Did one of you get the idea, tell the other about it, and then both prove it true? Did you figure it out together and confront him? Did he admit it once you knew or did he try and hide it? Maybe tell you that you were wrong and whatever proof you had was just coincidence?_ Glancing up when he heard someone walk by his door, he waved at Clark to enter.

"Yes, Sir?" asked the dark haired head that popped into the room.

"Close the door and come here a minute." As Clark did as he was asked, Perry turned his chair to look directly at the younger man. "I was wondering what happened to Jimmy." _I was also wondering just how he and Lois learned about who you are._ He fought to hide his grin at what Clark would do if he actually asked what he was thinking.

"A little girl tried to sneak back into the burning building to save a doll she had dropped. Jimmy managed to see her before she could get in.

Unfortunately, there was a loose beam just over where they were crouched. He pushed her under a car so she could try and crawl out the other side. He did keep her from getting hurt but he nearly got himself trapped under the beam. Luckily, Superman was there and was able to grab it before it reached him.

Jimmy's a little shaken up, but he's doing OK. I just came by to tell you that Lois and I are going to take him to lunch unless you needed us to do anything else."

"No, Son. You three just go and have a good lunch. Make sure the boy's OK. If you need to stay out a while, do it. I'll call if anything important comes up, you two just focus on making sure my photographer is in top shape."

"Thanks, Chief. You want us to bring you anything?"

"No. I'm fine. You get going."

"Yes, Sir."

Turning to look out the door, Perry watched Clark head back for his desk. Grabbing his coat and motioning to Lois and Jimmy that it was clear for them to go, the three headed for the elevator. As they waited for the doors to open, Perry studied them. _Lois looks more relaxed; like she just solved some puzzle that's been bothering her for a while. Jimmy looks older; he's been given a secret that few share and the knowledge has given him more confidence in himself and his friends. Clark looks fit to burst; I don't know if I have ever seen him so content looking. They all look better. A shared secret is a great bond strengthener._

Shaking himself from his introspection, he reached for his lunch and began to eat while quietly reading the stories he had already been given that morning.

_ FLASH FORWARD TO ONE O'CLOCK THAT AFTERNOON_

Watching them, Perry smiled. _I don't know what you two did, but Jimmy is definitely back to his old self. _ Laughing as yet another girl smiled at his youngest "child" and gave him her phone number; Perry got up and called his "children" into his office.

"What's up, Perry? I'm almost done with that fire piece and I think it'll really work with some of the shots Jimmy got." Seating herself comfortably in one of the office chairs, Lois looked at Perry impatiently.

"Yea, Chief. I was just about to set up a date with Amber. I've been trying to talk to her for a week." Glancing through the window, the young man watched his latest love get into the elevator with another of the gophers. "On the other hand, take your time. Looks like she and Kevin are going to be busy." Slumping into a chair, he looked dejectedly at the room's other occupants.

Hiding a grin at his friend's exasperated expression, Clark just looked at Perry with a raised eyebrow.

"OK, folks, here's the problem. I just got word that there is going to be a big journalism conference next month. I have been ordered to send my best team to represent the Planet. That means you two. And since I'm going to need some photos, I thought I'd send Jimmy with you. Think he can handle it?"

Watching them, Perry could almost see the silent messages flashing between them.

"Yea, Perry. I think he can handle it."

Nodding, he handed them each a copy of the conference information he had just received a few minutes before. "Here is what I've been given so far. I'm expecting a copy of the guest list as soon as it is made. In the meantime, you can look forward to it."

"Yea. Just the way I love to spend my days: surrounded by people I don't know or don't like and listening to them talk about how great they are. Yea, I am definitely looking forward to this." Standing impatiently, Lois stalked back to her desk with the paper crushed in her hand. Stuffing it angrily into a drawer, she got back to her typing with only a token glance in their direction.

"Well, I'm looking forward to it. I've never been to one. What's it like?"

Winking at his boss, Clark grabbed Jimmy's arm and, while talking about the first conference he had attended, guided him out of the office. As they reached his desk, they soon had Lois talking as well.

_I don't know how you three got together, but I'm sure glad you did_.

Chuckling at the sudden laughter that came from Clark's desk and the embarrassed silence from Lois', he finished filling in their names for the conference's RSVP and quickly faxed it out.

_You are definitely going to make us look good._ Watching them continue to talk and type, he relaxed and went back to editing some of the other stories he had waiting for him.

_FLASH FORWARD TO THE PRESENT_

Turning when he heard a soft knock on his door, Perry motioned Lois to come in.

"We're heading out. See you tomorrow."

"See you then, honey."

Turning silently, Lois waved at Clark and Jimmy and the three slowly headed for the elevator.

_I don't know how it all happened, but I am sure happy for you._

Putting their story into the Outbox, he slowly got up and started getting ready to go home as well.

_Maybe one of these days you'll decide to let your old boss in on the secret._

Chuckling as he pictured their faces realizing that he had known all along, he slowly picked up the last of his stuff, and waving a quick 'hello' to the night staff, he headed home. Stopping in the garage, he silently watched Lois, Clark, and Jimmy.

Saying their good-byes, the three were apparently agreeing to some plans for the next day's dinner. Seeing them get into their vehicles, Jimmy onto his motorcycle and Lois and Clark into Lois' car, he felt a warmth fill him.

_They have finally realized what a family is all about_.

Slipping into his own car, he turned on his new Elvis tape and began to joyously sing along. _My kids are getting along. My 'son', Clark, has finally let his friends know his secret and has been strengthened by it. My other 'son', Jimmy, has been given another reason to grow up. And my 'daughter', Lois, has learned that her idol is also her best friend and has someone to share that gift/burden with. Yep, this has definitely been a good day. _

THE END


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner with a Friend

Staring vacantly at her computer, Lois Lane was deep in thought. _I should have noticed. _ Busy berating herself for not having seen what was so plainly before her, Lois didn't feel anyone approach until a hand came to rest gently on her shoulder.

"Hi!"

"AHHH. Don't you know better than to sneak up on me! You finally ready to go?" At her companion's nod, she turned off her computer and absently grabbed her purse and coat. Slowly, the two headed for the elevators.

"It'll be OK," her friend said from beside her.

"I know. I just worry sometimes." Both were silent as the elevator quietly made its way toward the garage.

Parting at the elevator's now open door, Lois turned before getting into her vehicle.

"See you at Clark's place in an hour?"

"Sure, Lois. And don't worry, Superman will be fine."

Smiling, she just nodded. "I know, Jimmy. I just can't wait to see Clark and make sure everything is all right."

Getting in and closing the door to her Jeep, Lois took a deep breath and tied to calm down. It had been easy not to worry about Superman since she knew nothing but Kryptonite could hurt him. But now that she knew that he was also Clark, she was about to worry herself silly. _Clark is just… well, he's CLARK! Ugh, this was really a lot easier when Superman was a mysterious hero instead of a farm boy from Kansas. _ Starting the engine, she headed home.

_A big spoonful of that new Super-Duper-Double-Fudge-Brownie Ice Cream will have me back to normal in no time. And if Clark isn't back soon I am going to finish the whole gallon tub in one sitting and there is no way I am going to forgive him for making me do *that* many sit-ups_. Pulling into a parking spot in front of her apartment, she absently gathered her stuff and headed for the door.

_Is this what your parents feel every time you have to go and face some new disaster? I've only know who you are for a few days, and I know that this is the first *big* disaster you've had to face, but I don't think I'm ever going to *not* worry. The day started so well. No crime waves to avert. No psychopaths to fend off. No danger. You and I spent the morning relaxing and typing stories we hadn't had a chance to finish. Jimmy got to get some charity shots at the fund raiser for the building that burned, not to mention a big hug from the little girl he saved and a standing ovation from everyone that had heard her story about the "Hero" who had saved her from the fire. Even Perry seemed to have been in a good mood as he strolled around and told Elvis stories every time he could manage to fit them into a conversation. Yes. It was a very good day, until you had to leave._

Digging her keys out of her purse, she entered her apartment on autopilot. Dropping her coat on the couch and her purse on the kitchen's island, she headed straight for the freezer. Pulling the door open roughly, she had the tub of ice cream out and a spoonful in her mouth before it even had time to swing back shut. _Oh yes! Whoever said chocolate wasn't magical needs to try this stuff. They will definitely want to change their story._

Floating on a haze of chocolate bliss, she kicked off her shoes and headed for the bedroom. Changing into more comfortable clothes, without ever feeling the need to remove the spoon from her mouth, she headed back into the kitchen. Taking another spoonful of ice cream, she sat at the table and tied her tennis shoes. Fully dressed and ready to leave, she took a deep breath and just relaxed a moment to enjoy the taste of chocolate still on her tongue. Feeling herself relax, she slowly got up and put the tub of chocolaty goodness back in the freezer. With a quick glance in the mirror and a decision that she looked fine, she grabbed her purse.

_What should I get for dinner?_ Since Clark was going to be tired from working, or at least they assumed he would be, Lois and Jimmy had decided to keep up their plans for dinner at his place but get local take-out instead of having him fly out for something a bit more exotic. _Pizza? No, Jimmy had had that for lunch. We had Thai yesterday. I don't want Mexican. Guess we'll go with some hamburgers; everyone likes them and you can't have them too often._

Having made her decision, she got in the car and headed for her favorite hamburger joint. Swerving around a group of absent-minded children, she got in the drive-thru lane and let her thoughts wander. _You have to be OK. I mean-You're SUPERMAN!-YOU don't get hurt. You're probably already finished saving everyone and are just hanging, or maybe floating, around making sure everything is taken care of before you come back. Yea, that's it. That has to be it._

"OH! Yes. Two hamburgers, one with extra pickle and the other with extra ketchup; one double cheeseburger, extra everything; three large lemonades; and three extra-large French-fries. Oh, and two extra packages of spicy sauce."

_Who would have thought I'd end up here? If you'd ask me two years ago, or if you'd asked me even two months ago, if this could have happened, I would have laughed. Now, here I am buying hamburgers for Jimmy and Clark-who just so happens to be Superman's alter ego!-and planning to spend the evening hearing more of Clark's life story, the unedited version._

Paying the bill, Lois carefully balanced two of the huge drinks in her two too-tiny cup holders while balancing the third between her knees. Setting the bags on the other seat, she managed to open one of them just enough to sneak a few fries while she drove. _I wonder if the French really like french-fries? Maybe I'll ask Clark, he can fly by France sometime and see if the people there really like them._

Chuckling at the image of The-Great-and-Powerful-Superman accosting poor Frenchmen with questions about how they like french-fries, she headed slowly towards Clark's apartment. _You're probably already there waiting for us. You'll answer the door with a big grin and laugh over my worrying about you. _Finding a parking spot across from his apartment, she took a deep breath and sent a silent plea that he already be there waiting.

Knocking on the door, she waited a moment. _Guess no one was listening._ Tentatively, she opened the door and looked inside. _When you gave us these,_

_I really didn't think I'd be using it to deliver your dinner. I can just see Jimmy and I trying to explain why we have keys to your place. "What? Oh, that's easy Perry. He gave them to us in case we ever needed to get into his house to get him a change of clothes when he couldn't do it himself. Huh? No not yet. So far all I've used it for is delivering dinner." Yea, that would really help the case that we aren't dating… and I really need to find out who started that betting pool._

Kicking the door shut-as her arms were busy balancing cups and bags—she made her way unsteadily toward the table. "I could really use some help here, Clark," she muttered under her breath. No sooner had the words passed her lips than she felt herself start to trip. _Just what I need: a broken nose and food stained shirt._

"You know, Lois. You don't have to try and hurt yourself just to get my attention. I was already on my way back here."

Looking down, Lois found she was hovering a few inches above the floor and held steady by firm hands on her arms. Gently set on her feet, she was relieved of her packages.

"I got these, Lois. Why don't you just sit down and relax."

Watching Superman _I guess since you're still in the Suit; I shouldn't call you Clark_. put the drinks and bags on the table, she let her eyes check him for any injury. _You look OK except for a little tattering along the ends of your cape._

"Are you OK? I mean, I heard that a few of the cars blew up while you were getting there but that's all they said since all the media had to get so far back and the smoke blocked everything they tried to see." _Did that sound as much like babbling as I think it did?_ Forcing herself to calm down, she sat down at the table and began to slowly unpack the bags while he got out plates and extra ketchup.

"I'm fine. My cape got a little singed but that's about it. I got enough information for a good story and made arrangements for us-you and Clark—to meet with the sheriff tomorrow. They think there might have been faulty wiring in one of the cars that caused the driver to lose control. This is the fifth instance of faulty wiring in the last two weeks and they suspect a black market of "new" cars. Unfortunately, the cars have all been from different retailers and of different makes and models. I told him we'd come by and see what they have and then talk to our contacts and see if we could help. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure. That sounds fine." Quickly pulling her thoughts back from the black hole they had been in, she focused on what Superman was saying. It was just that: "Would you take that suit off?"

"What?"

"The Suit, would you take it off?"

"Sure." In a spin of blurring color, Clark was standing there in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. "Better?"

"Much. It's not that I don't like the Suit and all; it's just that whenever you're in it I have trouble thinking about you as Clark and not as Superman. And I don't have burgers with Superman, I have them with Clark. And it is sort of strange to see the strongest man on earth getting paper plates from your cabinet."

"No problem, Lois."

"What?"

"What 'what'?"

"Don't give me that, Clark. What did that look mean?"

"What look?"

"What look? The look you gave me when you said, 'No problem'. You got this look on your face when you said it. What did you mean by that look?"

"I don't know, Lois. Oops! Jimmy's here."

Watching Clark run to open the door before Jimmy had a chance to knock, she munched on a french fry. As Jimmy followed Clark towards the table, Clark giving him a quick version of how the rescue went, she saw him give Clark the same once-over she had. Grinning, she nodded to him. _We can relax, he's fine._ The message seemed to pass between them and they both calmed down for the first time since his earlier urgent departure from the Planet.

"You were just about to tell me what that look meant. Right, Clark?"

"What look?" Passing Jimmy his plate, she answered him.

"I asked Clark to change out of the Suit a while ago because it was a little strange to see Superman getting out paper plates. He changed, but he gave me this weird look when he did it. Now he is going to tell me what the look meant." As they both turned to look at him, Clark decided to look in the fridge for the jar of pickles his parents had brought him on their last visit.

"What's that, Lois? I didn't hear you." Dodging the flying fries that attacked him as he shut the fridge door, he just chuckled. "OK. OK. I'll talk." Taking his seat with them at the table, he swallowed a few french-fries and began talking.

"When we first started being friends, Lois, I wanted to tell you about Superman. I couldn't, though. I was afraid that if I did, you would stop seeing me as me. I mean, Clark is a reporter but Superman is the story of the century. If I had told you then who I really was, you would have completely ignored the fact that I was Clark and only seen me as Superman, as an alien hero. Just now, though, you actually *asked* Superman to leave. You actually chose *Clark* over Superman. I was so afraid that you would do the opposite that it was just nice to hear. I know that NOW I can fully trust you and I don't doubt for a moment that you know me, Clark, well enough that you wouldn't have any trouble remembering that I'm both people…but it's nice to just have an old fear put to rest, I guess."

Taking a bite her sandwich, Lois just stared at him. _I actually did that. I asked Superman to leave so that I could be with Clark._

Eating in silence, the three friends thought about what Clark had said.

After thinking a few minutes, Jimmy looked up at them. "I think we like Clark better because we aren't really *friends* with Superman. Sure, we are his friends, but he isn't really anyone's *friendly friend*. I mean, I can't imagine watching a basketball game with Superman, or going with him to catch a movie or anything. He's someone you talk to when you're in trouble, but he's not a 'buddy' kind of guy. You know what I mean?"

Staring at him, Lois just nodded. "That's it exactly, Jimmy. I don't mind seeing Superman rescue people and such, but it is too strange to see him watching TV and setting the table." Taking another bite of her burger, to hide the grin she got from seeing the look of pride and exhilaration on Jimmy's face from her agreeing with him, she shared a knowing look with Clark. _Were you ever like that? Did you have an idol when you first started working at a paper? What was the first thing you ever wrote that got published? What did your parents think of their alien son wanting to be a journalist for a newspaper? Did you ever use your powers when you were in school? During any of your earlier jobs? Did anyone ever get suspicious? Did you ever have to do quick talking to keep someone from find out about you?_

Realizing that she was staring, she quickly looked back at Jimmy. "That was really well said. You should ask Perry to let you try writing some time."

"No way, I'll leave the writing to you and Clark. I'm happy with just taking pictures."

"You don't want to write?"

"Not really, Clark. I can write OK, I guess, but I'm more comfortable with a camera than I am with a pen."

"I'd have thought that someone who likes computers as much as you do would love writing. You're always talking about writing new programs and games and stuff."

"Yea, but that's different. When I write programs and stuff, it's… I don't know. It's just different. I can come up with a new game and write it with no problem but when I try and write a story like a real reporter, let's just say I'll stick with computers and leave the stories to you two."

Nodding, they let the matter drop and instead discussed the Fizsas story they had finished writing that morning.

Sprawled bonelessly on the couch, Lois watched Clark making popcorn while Jimmy, lying on the chair across from her, was seemingly asleep.

"Is he asleep?" she breathed more than said while looking at Clark. As she had known he could, he heard her perfectly.

Shaking his head 'no', he grinned and slowly put the last touches of butter and salt into the bowl before heading over.

"Jimmy." Raising a hand lazily, Jimmy took the offered bowl without opening his eyes.

Moving Lois' feet, Clark sat down next to her and handed her the bowl.

"What are we going to watch?"

"Nothing," Jimmy murmured around a mouthful of corn, his eyes still not opened.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Easy, Clark." Moving herself to more fully face him, she smiled. "It is now time," she began in her worst TV announcer imitation, "for another visit to our favorite story, 'Clark's life before he met us'." Nudging him with her foot, she waited until he looked up from where he had buried his face in his hands. "And tonight's story will consist of how you got your first job at a newspaper, who/what idol you had, and when you decided this was what you wanted to do for a living."

Glancing at Jimmy, she saw him partially open one eye and nod that he agreed with her choice. Turning a triumphant face back to Clark, she began happily eating her popcorn and waiting for the story to begin.

Listening to her partner talk, Lois thought back to what Jimmy had said at dinner. _He's right. Even though I have always considered Superman to be my friend, and even wished he'd become far more, I could never really imagine him doing anything normal. I couldn't see him making a bed or doing dishes, or even doing laundry although I knew someone had to wash his cape when it got ash and dirt on it. I always saw him as a Hero, not really as a person. _

_No! That's not true, I knew that there was a person under the image; I just couldn't really see him as normal person. If Clark had told me back then who he was, he was right about my not having really seen *him* anymore. Now that I know *Clark*, finding out that he is also Superman just explains a lot but it doesn't change who he is or how I react to him. I still treat him like Clark with a secret instead of how I'd have treated him then; like he was just Superman playing dress-up as Clark._ Hearing laughter from Jimmy, and seeing a look of embarrassment on Clark, Lois forced herself to focus on what was being said.

As the three of them sat there, each eating popcorn and basking in the peace of a quiet evening with friends, they all released the final dregs of anxiety they had carried. Lois and Jimmy relaxed from the nervousness brought by the disaster Superman had helped avert. Clark gave a sigh of relief from the fear of how his friends would react to his first *super* feat since they had learned his secret. As laughter and talk echoed from the small apartment, passersby could tell that the occupants were enjoying a nice evening.

Across town, mothers held their children and thanked Superman for saving them. Little children hugged their mommy's and daddy's and promised to color a picture for Superman. Wives and husbands kissed and sent thanks to the man who had allowed them to be together again. Throughout Metropolis, people laughed and cried. But in the hearts of all was a word of thanks for the alien who had come to their city and made room for himself in the hearts of all.

The world may have been thankful for the feats of Superman, but for those in one little apartment, it was not the superhero for which they were grateful. For those two humans, it was the mild mannered reporter who loved junk food and had a habit of disappearing at odd moments that they were most thankful for. Superman was their hero and champion, but Clark was their friend. And true friends were far harder to come by.


End file.
